


A Vision Softly Creeping

by Moriavis



Series: JLA Hijinks [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, Leonard secretly likes being part of the JLA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Sometimes Leonard came to the JLA Satellite just to think.





	A Vision Softly Creeping

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the poetry fiction july challenge. The prompt was:
> 
> Where is nirvana?  
> Nirvana is here, nine times out of ten.

~*~

It had been a good night.

Leonard walked into The Hall, loose and relaxed after his night out with Mick and Sara. He was rarely in D.C. on his own without Barry, and even though Barry was a call away from giving him a quick ride home, he had another itch he wanted to scratch first. He stepped into the archway teleporters and stepped out onto the JLA satellite, warm satisfaction welling up in his chest. It was so easy and simple, still. Hard to believe how his life had changed.

J'onn was sitting in front of the massive security screens, and he turned at Leonard's approach, moving with an inhuman grace. "I was not expecting to see you today, Leonard."

Leonard grinned. "I know, it's supposed to be my night off. What can I say? Can't stay away from the view."

"Ah." J'onn turned away from the monitors for a moment to look down at the Earth. "Yes, I suppose it is memorable, isn't it?"

"Sure is." Leonard pulled the small packet of Chocos from his pocket and tossed it to J'onn. "Hope you won't mind me keeping you company."

"Bribing me?" J'onn took the package of cookies and smiled. "Accepted."

"Give me a heads up if you need me," Leonard said, and he walked over to of of the small lounge areas off to the side, tossing his jacket over the back of the sofa before he settled into place, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. He wanted a beer, but there wasn't any drinking allowed aboard the satellite, and Leonard was willing to accept that if only because of the sight of the planet that he could see through the window.

His sheer wonder at seeing the Earth from outer space was starting to grow familiar. He wasn't much for self-reflection, but this was proof of all the changes he'd tried to downplay -- sitting in the JLA satellite, an actual Martian half a room away, superheroes in his city, across the world and beyond. Sometimes, he needed to remember how small everything was. Somewhere down there, Barry was playing tag with Lisa and her Rogues, and in a few days she'd present him with a watch he'd pretend not to know was stolen. Barry would get fondly annoyed and spend twenty minutes ranting at Leonard before he rolled his eyes and went with it, and maybe there would be some massive crisis that called the JLA together.

His life had always been unusual. Not for the first time, Leonard wondered when he'd gone from surviving to living. 

He couldn't wait to see what would come next.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the last prompt I had in my JLA!Len wip file.
> 
> If there are any other adventures you want Barry and Len to have with the JLA, leave me a note on [tumblr](http://www.moriavis.tumblr.com), and I'll see what I can do. :D


End file.
